The 17th Student
by starsdansleciel
Summary: Hitomi Hamasaki, super high school level designer, founder and owner of the hugely popular fashion label miss vengeance, gets accepted into hope's peak high, a school for high profile students like herself. the only problem is, the core curriculum here is despair. once her only friend Junko is impaled by Monokuma and her feud with Byakuya Togami has been resolved what will happen?
1. I

_The campus was on a slab of prime real estate right smack bang in the middle of Tokyo. Beautiful buildings killer resources and courses to die for. Invite only and super prestigious, Like a prep school for overachievers. Each student hand-picked, the best of the best. My name is Hamasaki Hitomi, Super High School Level Fashion Designer, Founder and owner of the infamous Miss Vengeance designer label, and I've been accepted into Hope's Peak High School._

 _Darkness, total darkness. Life as I knew it was over. All my hopes and dreams came crashing down. There was nothing good about this place. Nope, the core curriculum here was despair._

I awoke in a classroom. Dazed and confused. _What's Going on?_ I thought. H _ow'd I get here? Last thing I remember I'd just set foot on campus._ My head snapped up, my doll blue eyes taking in my surroundings. Iron plates, _What?_ I walked over to the plated window and tried to force the bolts to loosen. Nothing.

I noticed a small whirring noise behind me. _What is that?_ That's when I saw. _Security Cameras? That's insane. What's with this place._ My eyes wandered again, a small folded piece of paper slipping into my vision. I wandered over to the side table it was sitting on unfolding it. The letter was messy, written in what appeared to be crayon but the message was clear. The Other students and I were to converge in the gym at 8. Ten minutes from now. _Do I Leave now?_ I questioned myself. My blue eyes flicked up to the clock for a few seconds, before deciding to take off down the hall. Following the dimly lit hallways until I eventually found the gymnasium. Sucking in a deep breath I sighed, _This is it,_ I thought to myself, _Time to meet everyone else._ My hands subconsciously wrapped around my trusty blue measuring tape that constantly hung around my neck. I pulIed open the heavy door as fourteen pairs of eyes landed on me all previous chatter ceasing.

"Well, that's a solid fifteen of us." one of the girls spoke, She had long blue hair and blue eyes of a lighter hue than Hitomi's own deep blue eyes. Wait I've seen her before, that's Sayaka Maizono, no doubt Super high school level Idol. My mind ran in all crazy directions after this discovery. So much so that I didn't notice all the commotion around me. I layed my eyes over everybody, quickly working out their specialties. Super High school level programmer, gambler, literary girl, who know's 'bout the purple haired chick. One by one I labelled everybody until my eyes connected with the piercing blue eyes of Byakuya Togami. Tall, blonde and the son of the man who tried to buy my label away from me.

"Togami," I stated, sinking into in hip angling myself away from him,

"Hamasaki," Byakuya responded coldly, bitterly,

"Wait, you two know each other?" The Shiest of the group spoke, she was small and quiet, programmer.

"Yes, we met on business," Byakuya stated, crossing his arms over his chest in an arrogant manner.

"You mean when you and your family tried to steal my label," I countered quickly, swivelling back to face the arrogant blonde. I felt a hand around my shoulder.

"Just leave him Hitomi," Junko spoke, "He's not worth it." She said leading me away to where she was previously standing. I'd met Junko Enoshima on several occasions, all business but she was the only friendly face I knew here so far.

"J?" I questioned once the two of us were away from that horrible, arrogant, shrewd man on the other side of the room.

"Yeah," she answered,

"Have you had work done?" I asked she seemed to look slightly different than I remember.

"No, Why?" She asked defensively,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude; it's just, you look a little different than I remember you," I said nervously biting my lower lip.

"No worries hun," she said brushing it off, I let out a small breath I didn't realise I was holding in. "So you been working on anything new?"

"Actually-" I was cut off by the door opening.

It was another boy. Mousey brown hair and dull brown eyes. Not precisely tall, on the shorter side in fact. He wore a dark hoodie with a red zipper under a black blazer. Dark blue jeans covered his legs, and red converse style sneakers adorned his feet.

"Uhh, Excuse me?" He spoke.

"Aw cool, this'll make 16 of us." a taller guy spoke, crazy big hair and stubbly chin, Fortune teller. "For what I cannot predict now,"

"So this everyone?" a bigger student slid into place, round and shiny, a cardigan that doesn't button up under an orange backpack stuffed with art supplies, Fanzine artist. "Maybe now we'll get some answers."

"Uha, Instructions said 8 o'clock sharp." yelled another guy, dark hair, red eyes and crazy eyebrows. Hall monitor. "You have no excuse for you're tardiness."

"Yeah could you just not," Junko sounded beside me. "No one gives a flying flip about being on time none of us even know why we're here."

"Question," the programmer said raising her hand shakily, "did you happen to wake up in a classroom by yourself?" she asked.

"I did," The new guy spoke, "no idea how I got there."

"That's what I thought," the programmer spoke again, "That's exactly what happened to us," She squeaked quietly.

"Sudden unconsciousness, only to converge at the gym upon awakening." Another girl spoke, ink-black hair, pulled into long pigtails much tamer than Junko's and curled into ringlets. Her style was very much gothic lolita almost noble like the gambler. "Fabulously peculiar."

"Yeah, that's the word ergh," Now how does one begin to describe this guy, judging by his mix of leather and boots, worn the way he wears them the conclusion I drew was a biker, now his hair, mullet in the back and narwhale in the front. "Reminds me of the day's we had back in juvie,"

"Right, except this time we got kidnapped." Red hair and punk like style chains, piercings and all, that's not what gave away his talent. What gave away his talent was his killer eye for aim, baseball player. "Hey maybe they'll auction off our organ's heh," he said scratching the back of his neck. Another girl cut in front of him, tall, tan and bubbly dresses in athletic gear mainly red, with swimmers legs.

"Think positive it's a motivational program." She stated, she was gonna get real annoying real fast. "This is supposed to be a special school right?"

"It's difficult to say," Grappler, that's all I can say, huge girl, muscular and intimidating, with a prominent scar slashed across her face. "I suggest that first, we assess our situation,"

The new kid seemed taken aback by all this and to be quite honest I was a little surprised myself. Mainly that Mr arrogance hasn't but in with his two cents worth yet.

"Ahh okay?" The new kid said. At this point, the swimmer has already begun talking to someone else with an idea.

"Hey Junko," I whispered,

"Yeah"

"Do you know names?"

"Um mostly, ya know everyone except the new kid," She said, Thank god. "Well, you know Togami,"

"Ew yeah don't remind me," I scoffed, she giggled a little at that,

"So anyway that's Fukawa," She said pointing to the girl with long dark braids. "Little miss positive is Asahina, Vampira is Celestia, the shy one's Fujisaki, the fat one's Yamada, Crazy eyebrows is Ishimaru, the silent one is Kirigiri, the ginger is Leon," She said pointing at everyone as she went "Unicorn hair is Owada, She-hulk is Ogami, Miss teen idol is Maizono, and crazy afro guy is Hagakure. Dunno 'bout the new kid."

"Ahh, I knew it he's undressing me with his eyes," Fukawa said in a state of shock, "Bet he thinks I'm a troll,"

"He's certainly not all that," Oh here we go, "Why not take a picture," Togami said arrogantly, adjusting his glasses as the new kid averted his eyes.

"Oh yeah cause everyone wants a picture of you," I said under my breath, Making J giggle a little,

"What was that? Care to repeat yourself so we can all hear," Togami retorted, "I hate murmuring," I scoffed rolling my eyes at that, "or have you not got the courage,"

"I'm sorry what I said was, your narcissistic personality disorder sure doesn't need any encouragement," I saw everyone around us struggle to hold in there snickers,

"Oh, quite all of you," Togami countered silencing the laughter about to break free,

"What no witty comeback," I taunted, "I must be right," that's when everybody's laughter broke free, the entire room exploded into laughter at Togami's expense. He sneered and clenched his fists at his side before returning to his previous position, arms crossed over his chest.

The chatter around us continued before Togami had to ruin everyone's fun again.

"If you two are quite done flirting, we can move onto weightier matters," He directed at Maizono and the new kid who I think she called Naegi,

"Such as," Neagi said shakingly,

"Such as our current circumstance, Someone has collected us here for a reason."

"Gah, we're all essentially prisoners," Fukawa cried,

"You think the least they could do is give me back my cell phone, it's like totally barbaric," Junko stated

"Huh," everyone including me said in unison. I searched all my pockets furiously, nothing.

"My phone is missing as well, does this mean they've been confiscated?" Ogami said,

"No fair I need that to keep my business running," I said worriedly.

"Yeah, no there's no way, they'll give us our stuff back after orientation I'm sure of it." Hagakure said whipping out a crystal ball, "in fact, it's already been foretold,"

"Dude please a crystal ball," Leon said sceptically.

"I'm dead on 30% of the time." Hagakure countered,

"Well that's reassuring," I whispered to Junko,

"Hm," Fukawa hummed, "Isn't that impressive,"

A screech fell over the gym, piercing an obnoxiously loud.

"Mic test, mic test 1 2, everybody hear me okay on this thing?" The voice that came over was strange, not exactly human but no other way to describe it. "Hiya kiddo's Time to roll out the welcome waggon, not literally of course, not sure what that means literally but you get it,"

"See we're not prisoners this is just how they do things here at hope's peak," Hagakure said. I sunk into my hip crossing one arm and massaging my temple with my free hand, These people are gonna wear my patience down fast.

"Well you're half right," Kirigiri spoke, Naegi seemed shocked by her statement.

All our attention focused forward to the stage in front of us. But what came next none of us expected, a bear, half black half white jumped up. Half its face pulled into a broad, creepy smile the other side that of a regular stuffed bear.

"Huh?" Everyone sounded,

"What the heck?" Naegi said confused.

"I know what you're thinking and no I'm not a high tech build a bear reject," I snickered lightly at that as did the arrogant blonde behind me. "I am the principle of this illustrious institution, Monokuma. Pleased to meetcha,"

Yamada stepped back and yelled in horror, "ahh, I had a nightmare just like this once."

"Young man some respect if you please, Monokuma your principle," Monokuma stated pointing to himself, "Yes yes, like nothing you've ever seen before, uncanny, unsettling even yadda yadda moving right along," The principle continued flailing his arms around. "Now everybody stand at attention, give principle you're snappiest good morning,"

Ishimaru bowed at the command,

"Good morning principle sir," He snapped,

"Please don't encourage it," Fukawa wailed.

"Meh, that'll have to do I suppose," Monokuma said placing his hands, paws? Paws behind his back. "Anyway, welcome bright young things to your new living quarters, now before you get all uppity, trust me it's for your own good," He continued, "mustn't let the outside world dull that dazzling inner spark, we got to keep that freshness sealed in,"

"Hold on we-" Naegi started,

"I don't think so" Junko cut in,

"Yeah I gotta agree with her on this," I said standing beside her.

"So now you're wondering how long you'll be guest's of our program." Monokuma said brushing off everything we just said, "approximately… the rest of your lives," everyone let out a gasp at that, "oh yeah but new living quarters I mean permanent living quarters," Monokuma jumped around at that.

"You-you can't be serious," Leon stuttered out,

"We'll be here forever?" Fujisaki questioned quietly,

"Naw don't fret, we have an astronomical budget, your needs will be satisfied in perpetuity," Monokuma 'reassured',

"That's not the issue what if we have families?" Miazono questioned.

"No, just no," Junko said,

"Yeah, and I've got a label to run, how do you expect the business to survive without new designs," I said growing angry.

"Um, excuse me, so the iron plates in our rooms those are to shut us in?" Naegi asked,

"Bingo you're here for keepsies, kick and scream all you want, no one outside can hear ya," he turned to look down on us.

Celestia placed her hand over her mouth and gasped, "forgive me if I suggest this to be less than ideal, but to spend the rest of our natural lives confined in a place like this." Monokuma cleared his throat before countering,

"Natural lives, oh that's rich, actually for those who wish to leave there is a loophole," Togami perked up at that,

"Enlighten us," he said meeting Monokuma's eyes,

"Good old fashion murder," The bear said diving from his place atop the podium. "Yes the student that kills one of their classmates, and gets away with it, will be permitted to walk out of here scot-free," flipping into a standing position on the floor he continued. "pummel, shive, bludgeon, mutilate, immolate, excavate, asphyxiate, no magic conjugate. Mna mna mna." he chuckled, grabbing a fish I didn't notice was flopping on the floor. "know what you kids and this salmon have in common, neither of you has the slightest notion how tingly the thought of watching you all slaughter makes me." he threw the salmon across the room and turned, so his black side was facing us before he spoke. "the best of the best, The creme de la creme forced in to a gore-soaked free for all, Is there anything hotter, ooooh" he turned to face us fully as sweat cascaded down his white half.

We were subconsciously standing in a semi-circle formation around Monokuma. Possibly to stay away from him.

"You're crazy," Leon stepped one foot into the formation we had created.

"But why, what could possibly be the point in making us kill." Maizono leaned in,

"Yeah what is this, if you think we're on board with this bull crap you're out of your mind," Yamada said flailing around.

"Bull crap, where do you get off talking like that to your principal," Monokuma said looking up at us through shaded eyes in an intimidating manner, "Love it or hate it sweetie pies this school is now your entire world, Dem's the brigs," he said walking between us forcing us into two lines either side of him. "Look on the bright side I'm letting you get away with murder for reals, so stop whining and start plotting,"

"You want murder two-tone," Owada said taking a tough stance in front of Monokuma, "Take this shit any further, and you'll be victim number one," He knelt down to be Monokumas level and looked him dead in the eyes,

"Is that a threat, you gonna impale me on that pompadour?" Monokuma said pointing to Owada's hair. Owada screwed his face up in rage.

"Bitch no, what I'm gonna do it tear you apart till there's nothing left of whatever's making you jabber." He stood holding Monokuma suspended in the air,

"School rules expressly say no harm must come to the principle under any circumstances," Monokuma yelled flailing his arms around yet again.

At that, his red eye began to flash, and a beeping sound was emitted from his body.

"Uhh, guys, what's that noise?" Owada questioned concern filling his low, gravelly voice,

"huh, oh no toss him," Kirigiri yelled,

"Huh?"

"Trust me just do it," she insisted, and that he did just in time too. If he had've been a second later.

 _Boom._

We all gasped an whimpered to various degrees.

"This is real, isn't it," Naegi whimpered.

"Tch, it could've blown my face off," Owada whined,

"So the teddy bears kaput," Fujisaki questioned in her usual quiet manner,

"Not a teddy bear, Monokuma," our eyes all widened in shock as he jumped reappearing where he had at the beginning of all this. "Tah-dah,"

"You son of a-" Owada began,

"Consider that a written warning young man," Monokuma spoke in a manner that showed authority. "Get smart with me again any of you and let's just say around here we forgo written warnings in favour of instant corporal punishment," we all drew in another breath of shock, _jeez any more of this and ill start to feel light headed._ "And that concludes the introductory portion of your orientation boys and girls." he began waving his arms above his head yet again before continuing. "Here's to you all enjoying a fun fulfilling, and not exactly long life here at hope's peak high," and with that, he disappeared into nowhere just like when he arrived.


	2. II

"So if I understand this correctly the only way out is to kill?" Celestia said twirling a small section of her black hair between her fingers.

"Grrr, This is absolutely bogus," Ishimaru growled sweat beading on his forehead.

"No… It's a joke," Fujisaki whimpered with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ha, a joke it may very well be," Togami said, "But that doesn't alleviate my concern as to whether one of you takes it at face value."

"Aww, Mr fancy pant's is scared for his life," I teased, "What did daddy not teach you how to defend yourself," I said in a mocking tone leaning towards Togami with my hands firmly on my hips, hoping for a bite back.

"What can I say I know I'd be a valuable target," He countered shrugging his hands up by his shoulders to form a w with his arms, "Besides I'm sure I'm proficient enough in martial arts to take you down," I chuckled at that,

"Ha, Jeez you're so fake, Ken want's his job back." twirling my dark brown hair between my fingers.

"wow, quoting your own merchandise now are we," he bit back,

"Ooo, so he knows my work," I smirked,

"What can I say a good businessman knows what he's purchasing," Togami stated a smirk identical to mine appearing on his lips. I shoved my hand's in the pockets of my khaki shorts and whipped around to face Junko my red of the shoulder top swishing as I did so.

"What are you two talking about," Naegi asked,

"Well on the back of every jacket that Hitomi produces there's a quote, usually a bitchy one or an insult, motivational ones for her kid's stuff," Junko began, "only your jacket's though right?" She continued turning to me,

"Yeah, it's kinda the Miss Vengeance trademark," I pointed out.

"Not that we don't Love listening to Togami and Hamasaki arguing but can we start looking for a way out of this place..."

"Well, Give it a shot," Asahina said encouragingly as Ogami lined up her fist ready for impact,

"Raaaaahhhh," The sound of heavy impact on metal filled the room, "It appears my strength is insufficient,"

"Hey not gonna Lie, I'm kinda digging the digital notebook," Hagakure said bounding in from nowhere. I looked at the black cellphone like object on my hand, it seemed to be full of information on all the student's and the school's rules.

Asahina came down the bleachers stairs with her verdict,

"Nothing," she said sadly,

"Same here," Owada growled, "Gah jerk," he continued kicking the podium.

"Rah, don't lose heart friends," Ishimaru slid into place in front of us, "If we persevere the way out is sure to present itself. Asahina nodded in agreement,

"I'm with captain pep talk better to stay positive than to just spin our wheels." Junko and I just looked at each other in an equal amount of disbelief and completely done with everythingness.

"I agree," Ogami said in a monotone voice,

"Yeah fine, leave no stone untouched, right," Leon said scratching the back of his neck,

"I prefer to search alone," Togami said, _Fine whatever get killed see if I care_.

"Think that's smart?" Junko questioned,

"I do yes, considering one or more of you might already be planning my untimely demise," His eyes shot to me in a glare of competition. I opened my mouth to speak but decided against it as to not make people think I'd actually do such a thing. Togami, however, definitely noticed this, "No witty comeback Hamasaki, I must be right,"

"Oh come now Togami," I said regaining my ability to speak, "quoting me, that's low even for you,"

"Tch," he sneered and continued to walk off.

"Jeez, I swear he targets you everytime he opens his mouth," J said under her breath and she sunk into one hip crossing her arms mirroring my position,

"I know, just cause my names sweeter on the lips,"

"Oh come on," Maizono complained as Togami walked passed,

"Only a fool would deny it," he countered.

"Wow there pal," Owada said blocking his exit, "you can't just do whatever you want,"

"Hm, out of my way narwhale," _I gotta admit that was good,_

"Ooo, your paranoia's about to be right on, except it won't be pretty girl over there," Owada said cracking his knuckles as Togami cringed at the compliment towards me. Naegi ran towards the two quickly before their little altercation escalated.

"Hold up guys, the last thing we wanna do is fight." _Big mistake Naegi,_

"Say what," Owada said turning to him, "the hell you think you are punk, you wanna lecture me, Gimme a lesson on teamwork" Owada continued, holding his fist in a threatening manner. Naegi quickly backed away,

"No, I," he held his hands in front of his face.

"Shut up!" Owada yelled landing a nice juicy one on Naegi's face. Knocked out. He lay there unconscious on the floor as everyone else crowded around him.

"While the rest of you are taking care of sleeping beauty over there, i'm gonna check out the rest of the school." I said turning and beginning to walk out the door, "You coming J,"

"Heck yeah, beets being cooped up in here with these assholes."

We had all split up in pairs and have been tearing this damn hell hole apart for a couple hours now. Junko and I obviously had a head start. We were all sitting in the dining room waiting for Maizono and Naegi to come back. We all sat at a long table, except for Togami of course 'cause he's too good for the rest of us, _Boy the nerve on that one I swear_. Asahina suddenly perked up causing me to turn and look behind me. Sure enough, there was Naegi.

"Oh hey there's the man of the hour, You okay?" She asked,

"Sure am, Never better," He answered taking a seat next to Owada. Not the smartest move since he's the one who knocked him unconscious in the first place.

"So let's chuck the whole thing up to stress," Owada said as Naegi sat down.

"Yeah, No worries Owada. I mean we're all on edge tempers flare up sometimes."

"Yes, I think Togami and Hamasaki are evidence enough of that," Kirigiri spoke,

"Tch," Togami and I sounded in unison.

"Yes, however, I doubt any of us would kill in front of witnesses, that is to say under present circumstances safety in numbers would seem to hold true." Celestia proposed.

"Right Listen Up," Ishimaru ordered standing and slamming his hands on the table. "I hereby call to order the fist hope's peak high school reconnaissance committee briefing in academy affairs." We all looked up to Ishimaru as he spoke, "Let's review the present state of our intel, and remember all cards on the table."

"I kicked at the stupid door for an hour," Owada said, "nothing, didn't leave so much as a dent. Things as hard as iron,"

"It is iron, so that makes sense," Celestia added.

"At the end of the hall we found a stairwell leading to the second floor," Ogami started,

"But the security gate was down, and we couldn't get it to budge." Asahina finished.

"Yeah, we saw that too," I added feeling the need to speak.

"I see, it is interesting that certain areas of the facility are evidently out of bounds for the time being," Kirigiri commented.

"The dorm rooms are actually quite nice," Yamada added, feeling that that was relevant to the conversation somehow. "Firm bed's, good lighting, stylish decor, If it weren't for the surveillance cameras I'd give 'em 5 stars,"

"I searched the kitchen, they've got enough food packed in the fridge to feed an army," Fujisaki started,

"Surely there's not enough food to feed 16 people for the rest of their lives," Yamada continued.

"No there is, the fridge gets restocked every day according to how much we've eaten the day prior. See Monokuma told me so."

"What? You saw 'em?" Junko asked,

"Mhm," Fujisaki nodded, "he popped up out of nowhere while I was looking around the kitchen, then disappeared before I could see where he went," we all sighed in frustration at that,

"Anything else to report?" Ishimaru inquired to the group.

"Report, we're still in the dark about who's behind all this, and we're still trapped," Fukawa began, "This investigation was a waste of time."

"No some information was gleaned from our joint effort," Celestia Began,

"She's right, we now know the boundaries of our enrapturement," I stated.

"And that we'll be here for a while" she finished.

"Ahh," Fukawa shrieked, "Stop I'm having a nervous breakdown,"

"Monokuma's made that perfectly clear, from where else should the incentive come for us to kill," Togami said over Fukawa's shrieks,

"As much as I hate to admit it, The King of arrogance is right." I watched Togami sneer at that, making me smirk in satisfaction. "What else would drive us to such a horrific act, to be perfectly honest I'd rather be anywhere else but here and I'm sure that's the same for all of you," I continued, "It's only a matter of time before someone snaps."

"Glad you've seen the light, Hamasaki," Togami smirked at his small victory.

"Yeah don't get used to it," I scoffed.

"That's not something to joke about," Junko said, I shot her an apologetic look that she immediately caught.

"Aww man, what are we gonna do," Leon said running his hands through his red locks.

"Adapt I suppose," Celestia suggested,

"What?" Junko questioned shooting her a side look.

"These aren't such bad arrangements." Celestia continued,

"So we just suck it up, get used to being prisoners," Junko Complained.

"Inthe game of survival neither the smartest nor strongest have the advantage." Celestia began, "But rather those most willing and able to adapt, the most pliable," she concluded. Everyone seemed taken aback by her statement. "With that chestnut in mind, I'd like to offer everyone if I may, a modest suggestion."

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Owada quipped.

"You will note in the rules a designated curfew," She began, "Observe why not make an advent into these so-called night hours,"

"Like what exactly," J asked growing tired with this along with me.

"At night we all stay in our rooms simple as that,"

"W-what? What'd even be the point," Fukawa questioned her voice filled with fear.

"Think about it my dears, given this predicament, the dark hours will be especially hard on our nerves as it is, the tiniest sound will persuade us of foulness afoot." Celestia said her red eyes fixed in front of her, "Now needless to say this restriction must be self-imposed. It's only means of enforcement will be peer pressure,"


	3. III

The Next day we picked up where our search left of. During the night's Junko and I had decided to stay together to keep safe. We switched rooms every night. So that we weren't always in the same place.

It was the third day now, and nothing much had happened, Togami had gained a fangirl, and We still hated each other. Naegi managed to stay conscious the past couple of days and Ishimaru continued to play on my nerves. We had convened in the dining room like we had been the past couple of days to report on anything we found.

"Naarrhh Damn it," Leon said agitatedly scratching at his ginger hair covered head, "I'm telling ya no matter how many times I look I come up with squat,"

"Same here," We all sighed, Junko and I slumped down in our seats, Tears began to well up in Fujisaki's eyes.

"We're stuck, we're never getting out of here," she cried, letting the tears stream down her face as her head hung low. "No one's coming to help us,"

"Aww chin up Fujisaki," Asahina said, wrapping her arm around the smaller shaking girl. "Someone on the outside's bound to start missing us soon,"

"Yes, Of course," Fukawa said from her position as close to Togami as she can get without a scowl. Personally, I don't understand the appeal, but whatever floats her boat.

"You think so?" Junko said, sitting up in her seat.

"Huh?" Asahina sounded. "Well, we've been gone long enough to raise the alarm we're talking three days, The Police are bound to be closing the net on this place." She said with a mock salute.

"Mna, mna, mna," We all gasped at the blood boiling laughter, where did he come from, Monokuma. "You're not hedging your bet on law enforcement." We all stood from our seat's in anger, everyone except the king of arrogance. "You know it's quite simple if you wanna get out of here all I gotta see is a little initiative." Silence fell over us at that statement all that was heard was Fukawa's whimpering. I looked over to her and couldn't help but notice the bored to death look on Togami's face. "Chk, well I gotta hand it to your generations ears, you've got balls when it comes to dealing with authority. Frankly, though the attitude only goes so far you're boring me to tears," Monokuma said drawing circles on the table with his black paw.

"If you think you can trick us into killing someone you're crazier than I thought," Naegi said,

"Shut it, Naegi," I whispered from my position next to him.

"Urika, that's the problem granted my setup's perfect, the right atmosphere a good balance of tension and intrigue, the perfect amount of pressure, but not the vital ingredient to bring it all together."

"What are you getting at buddy bear," Leon said fuming.

"Motivation son, all students report to the multimedia room at once for a brief informative presentation on just what I mean," Monokuma ordered chuckling silently as he spoke.

"Multimedia room?"

Hamasaki Hitomi's DVD, Is what it read, what it contained I was honestly terrified to find out. I sat in the chair in front of a monitor and pushed the DVD into the slot. Pulling the headphones over my ears, I braced myself for what would come.

" _Hiya Hitomi," That's my assistant Sayu, she's such a sweetheart, dark hair, doll brown eyes and of course killer fashion sense. "We all here wish you the very best of luck," she continued. It was all my workers at my Tokyo based store, and of course, that's where they were. "We all know things have been rough with you and your parents recently but I know you'll make us all proud and I hope they can see that all the work you've done amounted to something I mean we all have jobs because of you and we all hope you keep up the good work and do your best," she rambled, "we all love you so much, don't work too hard."_

" _BAIIIIII" they all yelled in unison, I giggled at that having to lift the headphones off my ears momentarily._

 _Buzz_ , Static, the picture glitched in and out until suddenly. The store was trashed. Bulbs blown clothes scattered all over the floor and blood everywhere.

"No," I whispered. I ripped the headphones off my ears, but my eyes were still fixated on the screen. I tore them away to look at Junko beside me, sitting there shock still. Frozen on the spot.

"Mna mna mna," Monokuma chuckled from the projector screen in front of us.

"Yeah, who are you really," Kirigiri stood, folding her arms over her chest. "And what are you getting out of this, is this all some kind of sick game to you?"

"Yes, what am I getting out of this, very good question. My payoff is your despair,"

"Noooo, I need to get out of here" I heard Maizono scream from the top of the slanted movie theatre-style room.

"Maizono wait." She needs to get out of here, what about me. I am responsible for all of those girls lives all ten of them, I need to get out of here, but I'm not about to kill to do it. Maizono, on the other hand, looks like she might. I watched as she ran out of the room, Naegi hot on her heels.

Yelling and crying could be heard from the hallway before Monokuma began to mockingly fake cry himself. A big group of the others ran out after the two, Celestia, Fukawa, Togami, Kirigiri and I stayed behind. Listening to the horrifying laughter emitting from the bear.

I sat alone in Junko's room listening to the water running in the shower, we were staying here tonight. After Monokuma's announcement about the water being shut off, Junko decided to shower now. I'm usually a shower at night kind of girl, but I wasn't feeling it tonight, not after what I just saw. I can't believe his reach is so far, he killed ten people -and assuming what everyone else saw was similar- a whole lot more than that. What if he didn't stop there. What if it wasn't just that store. What if it was everyone associated with my company, all my friends. I heard the click of the bathroom door unlock breaking me out of my thought's. I was so preoccupied with my own brain I didn't even notice the water stop running. A fully dressed and ready for bed, Junko emerged well not quite entirely, her hair was a tangled mess.

"Hey, can you brush my hair, it's totally nut's?" She asked,

"Yeah sure, want me to put it up or leave it out?"

"Leave it out we aren't going anywhere, I'll deal with it in the morning." She answered, sitting in front of me and handing me a brush. I grabbed small portions of her hair as I ran the brush through, trying my hardest not to hurt her. Yet somehow almost always coming across mountains of knots at the ends.

"Jesus, how many bird's nest in here," I chuckled.

"Your hair can't be much better," I flicked my bangs out of my eyes ran the brush through my just longer than shoulder length hair, no snags.

"Nah, I'm good," I said, returning to Junko's hair.

It took me a while, but I finally finished brushing all of her massive pile of hair. We were getting ready for bed when Monokuma's voice came over the P.A,

"Night Night Kiddo's, the night hours are commencing." all the lights in the room flickered off and left Junko and me in total darkness.

"I don't wanna go to sleep like right now Hitomi," Junko spoke suddenly, "Something feels totally off," She turned to face me, leaning on her left hand.

"Yeah, you're right something's off," I said, turning to her again.

Junko and I had actually known each other for quite a while. She was the poster girl for my Label, but we didn't see each other very often, we saw each other at all the photoshoots and such because I direct them, but never outside of work. This was the first time I had seen her outside of a professional environment, and we'd clung together as friends. Personally, I'm just glad the king of arrogance isn't the only person I knew. Besides this way, I get to know my poster girl better. We had decided to spend the nights together, finding comfort in the presence of someone we could trust. Knowing that nobody smart enough to get into Hopes, Peak would take on both of us.

"What do ya wanna like do?" Junko asked. I stared up at the ceiling in thought.

"I don't know." came my reply. Simple and truthful. I couldn't think straight after what happened before. We sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Junko broke it. "You got any new designs?" She asked,

"Actually yeah, I was thinking of doing a 'Dress Code Sucks' Line for when we open our stores in America next year," I answered, Since there's a big debate about American highschool dress codes being unfair I wanted to make a clothing line dedicated to the discussion while staying stylish for my demographic.

"That would be like totally-"

 _BANG._

Junko and I looked at each other in shock, snapping out of our relaxed work talk and into alert. I held my finger to my lips, signalling that we should stay quiet.

"Was that someone's door?" She whispered bearly audibly, I nodded my head slowly.

"I think so." As quietly as I could, I walked over to the door to the room. My Bare feet making no noise.

"What are you-"

"Sh…" I hushed as I sat in front of the door leaning on it to keep it closed and listened to the footsteps in the hall. They were moving towards us. I hid my fear best I could from the blonde.

"What's going on?" She asked. The movement changed as whoever walked past, and I sighed in relief.

"They've gone past us probably hungry or something," I assured, Junko looked at me confused.

"I thought we were meant to stay in our rooms?" She queried.

"That's what we agreed but-" I heard another door open and close. "They went into a room."

"Their room?"

"No They came from that way," I said, pointing to my left. "They went that way," I said, pointing to my right. Junko and I looked at each other concerned.

 _Foul Play..._


End file.
